Ressurreição do Anjo
by Carla Hikaru-chan
Summary: Em mais uma luta contra Naraku, Kagome acaba morrendo. Inuyasha ira fazer de tudo para revivêla... mas como?
1. Chapter 1

Olááá povo o

vocês devem estar Ps da vida comigo...eu não atualizei as outras fics uú

**Trabalho do Terror** - Essa já ta falida ;; não tenho idéia de quando vou atualizar essa fic ;-;

**Troca de Corpos** - essa eu já to editando, mas ainda sim, falta umas coissinhas ''

pois é...

nova fic !!!!!!!

Dedicada a três pessoinhas que eu adoroo XD:

Anna (s2 AnGeL ChaN e DaRk SaMa s2 não me lembro a ordem das maiúsculas ''')

Christy (TheBlueMemory suas fics são ÓÓÓÓÓtimas xD)

Vitória (no Orkut ela é a Suki Desu )

Vocês escrevem muuuuuuuuuuiiiitoooooo!! o

eu fiquei uma semana para fazê-la, ou seja... ta terminadaaaa!! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

aham...menos...ok... vamos a fic xD

Legenda:

"_pensamento ou flashback_"

_**fala baixa do personagem**_

- fala

#reação do personagem#

- - - - - - - - mudança de tempo ou hora

**(N/A:nota da autora retardada T.T)**

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO mudança de lugar

Pra não ficar muito enrolada a história, é o seguinte:

Ela se passa 2 anos depois de tentarem varias vezes matar o Naraku, e como não quero deixar a K-chan mto velha, ela vai estar com 17 anos e eu tbm deixei a Rin um pouquinho mais velha, pra fazer um rolo na historia com uma-pessoa-que-eu-não-vou-contar quem-é èé'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ressurreição do Anjo

Dor. Sofrimento. Angústia.

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!

- Inuyasha... co... conforme-se... ela... morreu... - dizia Miroku num tom angustiado, quase chorando.

- BUÁÁÁÁ! Kagomeee!!! - Gritou Shippou

- Ka... kagome-chan - susurrou Sango

- Não pode ser...eu não posso acreditar...

Inuyasha estava a ponto de matar Naraku, mas não notou quando ele fez com que Kagome aparecesse na frente dele, e ele usou o Bakuryuuha... que a atingiu... e que, mais uma vez, fez o Naraku fugir.

Ela estava em seus braços, ele a apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo, estava muito abalado...

- Kagome... acorde... por favor... - Dizia Inuyasha num tom, quase implorante, relembrando que, à algumas horas atrás, atingira ela...

oOoOo FLASHBACKoOoOo

"_A luta estava muito acirrada, Naraku estava com a Shikon quase completa, todos lutando bravamente, mas nada dava certo. Então, inuyasha teve uma idéia. Gritou:_

_- Ei, Naraku!! Você vai pagar caro por tudo o que fez até hoje!!_

_Tentou um ataque frontal... _

_- Toma isso, maldito!! BAKURYUUHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_... Mas..._

_- Inuyasha, seu infeliz... não acha isso facil demais?HUNHUNHUNHUNUHUN_

_- O... o quê?? _

_- Idiota..._

_- Mas o quê...?_**(N/A: lesado ¬¬')**

_- Inuyasha!! - uma voz feminina disse_

_Kagome estava no mesmo lugar que Naraku estava e, conseqüentemente, recebeu o Bakuryuuha..._

_- Kagome???? _

_-Inuyasha... eu... eu... te amo #lágrimas caindo#... AHHHH!!!!!!#sendo jogada longe#_

_- Co... como? KAGOME!!! - ele gritou correndo _

_Ela fora atingida... Inuyasha não acreditou... _

_- Hunhunhun...Inuyasha...você não tinha percebido? - disse o Naraku voando com seus insetos._

_- Naraku, seu desgraçado!!! O que você fez, maldito??_

_- hunhunuh, simples Inuyasha...eu simplesmente "troquei" de lugar com a Kagome, fazendo com que ela recebesse o ataque da Tessaiga, o Bakuryuuha... Inuyasha...você __matou__ a Kagome... - ele ironizou_

_- Naraku!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou Inuyasha exaltado_

_E Naraku fugiu, com seus insetos, deixando um Inuyasha totalmente derrotado e desorientado do lado de um corpo... o da Kagome..._

_- Ka... kagome... - Disse ele franzindo o cenho e cerrando o pulso. "_

oOoOoOFIM DO FLASHBACKoOoOo

Kagome havia dito a ele antes de ser atingida, que o amava, e isso mexeu muito com ele. Depois que Kikyou morreu, percebeu que Kagome era seu único tesouro...e que ele não conseguiu proteger...

- Será que conseguiremos viver sem el... - falou Sango triste

- Nem termine essa frase, sango. - disse Inuyasha com um brilho diferente no olhar

- Como? - ela exclamou.

- Ainda tenho esperanças de que ela reviva... só há um jeito... - Disse Inuyasha se levantando e colocando Kagome no chão delicadamente.

- I... Inuyasha, por acaso está pensando em... - Disse Shippou num tom choroso e surpreso.

- Procurá-lo. O Sesshoumaru. Eu irei pegar a Tenseiga dele e irei reviver a Kagome...nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.- Ele falou olhando para o horizonte.

- Inuyasha! Isso é muito arriscado, não pode fazer isso... e se você... - disse Miroku elevando sua voz.

- Cale-se Miroku. Eu não tenho alternativa, se quisermos vê-la viva novamente.

- Então nós vamos com você...- Disse Sango.

- Não!! Eu...Eu quero ir sozinho... eu causei a... a morte dela, então quem vai ressucitá-la será eu.

Inuyasha havia se decidido..iria atrás de sesshoumaru, e tentaria ter uma conversa "civilizada" com ele, por que senão, nunca conseguiria o poder da Tenseiga.

"_Boa sorte, Inuyasha..."_ - Pensaram todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte

Inuyasha e os outros colocaram Kagome num futon especial, mais alto que o normal, e Kaede fez um feitiço para que ela ficasse intacta todo esse tempo, como se estivesse dormindo num sono profundo,dentro de uma cabanae Inuyasha estava do seu lado, observando-a. Ela estava palida, e gelada. Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto. Sussurrou:

- Kagome... minha Kagome...

Ela não se mexeu. **(N/A: dããã?)**

- Eu te prometo - ele falou abaixando-se na altura da cabeça dela - prometo que vou te trazer de volta... - ele chegou perto do rosto dela cerrando os olhos - prometo...

- Inuyasha, já está na hora!! - gritou Shippou entrando lá dentro.

- Não grite Shippou!- ele falou.

- Ah...tá...desculpa... - Disse.

- Está bem shippou, já to indo - disse o Inuyasha desanimado com tudo que aconteceu.

- Prometo, Kagome...- disse ele, dando um beijo na testa dela, que estava fria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha estava saindo do vilarejo... estava muito abalado, mas ao mesmo tempo, decidido, pois iria fazer de tudo pra revivê-la. Ele se despediu de todos e estava na saída do vilarejo... só que um pensamento veio a sua cabeça:

"_E se ela não quiser me perdoar?" _

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e pensou positivo, mesmo assim estava muito irritado consigo mesmo. Como pudera ter acertado Kagome, sem ao menos perceber a presença dela? Como pôde ser idiota o suficiente para não ter visto que Naraku tinha escapado e a acertara em vez do Naraku?

_"Baka..." _

- Inuyasha, você ainda está aqui? - uma voz cansada disse ao longe

- Velha Kaede?

- Inuyasha, seu idiota... - falou ela mexendo a cabeça

- O... o quê? Como que é sua velha???

- Inuyasha, até quando vai ficar parado aí? Kagome precisa de você e você precisa dela¹. Não fique parado aí com cara de mula e vá logo atrás de Sesshoumaru, se ainda quiser tentar vê-la viva novamente - disse ela muito angustiada. Afinal, ela também gostava muito da Kagome e jamais ia querer ver ela morta, pelo menos antes dela...

- Ora sua velha, como ousa...? Mas... posso te pedir um favor...? **(N/A: eu li direito? õo)**

- Como?

- Cuide de Kagome...por favor.. não deixe que nada de pior aconteça com ela...prometo que, no máximo, em 3 dias eu volto.

- Claro, Inuyasha. Eu também gosto muito da Kagome e nunca deixaria acontecer nada de mal com ela...

- Velha kaede - ele olhou fixamente para ela - estou indo...

Assim, Inuyasha sai do vilarejo em busca de Sesshoumaru...

_"Inuyasha...você tem um longo caminho pela frente..."_ - pensou Kaede

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¹Teve um episódio em que ela falava isso

Hahaha eu sou má... que nem a Anna falou... Carla-chan muito má!! UHUHUHUHUHUHUHU

xDD

Semana que vem, mais um capítulo xDD

No capítulo que vem:

_**" QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FAZ AQUI??"**_

_**"Vamos torcer por ele então...é a única coisa que podemos fazer no momento..."**_

_**"Mas... eu quero te ajudar...depois desses anos com o senhor,eu cresci e fico me sentindo uma inútil..."**_

_**"Nunca abaixe o rosto quando eu falar com você..."**_

(Gomen Anna-sama, mas eu tive a necessidade de te copiar ToT'')

xD

Vou fazer propaganda de algumas fics... (eu não pedi permissão e tenho certeza que as donas vão me matar OO'')

**Never Ending Story** (Inuyasha, Sess/Rin) - eu simplesmente AMO essa fic, e recomendo para fãs assumidas (que nem eu uú) de Sesshy/Rin xD . Maravilhosa fic Christy

**A Pianista** (Inuyasha, Sess/Rin Inu/Kag) - hsuhaushaushuasa, olha eu garanto, se vocês lerem vão morrer de rir com a bela combinação de uma rebelde tendo aulas de piano xDD . Parabéns pela fic Anna

**A Exagerada ** (e o 2 tbm) - (Naruto, Tenten/Neji, yaoi sasuke/naruto) - três palavras sobre essa fic... ELA É HILÁRIA!!assuhaushaushua ...sem comentários de tão legal e bem bolada ela é... èé e a autora maluca é a Suki-sama (Vitória)... Muito boa xDD

Curiosamente, as fics são das pessoinhas pra quem eu dediquei esta fic ... coincidência... ? quem sabe èé

Agora eu quero fazer um comunicado importante:

REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O botãozinho roxo não morde ;-;

aperta ele - e faça uma autora desmiolada feliz o.o'

\/


	2. Um favor para a perfeição

Oi povo u.u

Eu de novo xD

Mais um capítulo fresquinho

Ahhhh...já vou avisando...teve várias pessoas que acharam (ou acham) os capítulos das minhas fics muito pequenas...hoje vão se cansar pois esse capítulo tá gigante èé...bom... nem tanto ''

hausuahsuahsuahsha

Legenda:

"_pensamento ou flashback_"

_**fala baixa do personagem**_

- fala

#reação do personagem#

- - - - - - - - mudança de tempo ou hora

**(N/A:nota da autora retardada T.T)**

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO mudança de lugar

à fic xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 2: Um favor para a perfeição

Numa parte distante da floresta...

- Esse cheiro...

- Sesshoumaru-sama? - perguntou Rin, que já estava com 14 anos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, esse cheiro é do... - disse Jaken surpreso

- Esse é meu cheiro, sapo.

- oõ #reação do Jaken#

- Inuyasha...- Sesshoumaru sussurrou

- Isso mesmo, Sesshoumaru, sou eu... e eu preciso de... de... uma "colaboração" sua...

Nisso, Jaken levou Rin para trás de uma árvore.

- Jaken -sama, eles são irmãos e não se dão bem né ?

- Cale-se, pirralha!! Eu quero ouvir...

- Hunf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hah...quer dizer que o meu "irmãozinho querido" precisa de ajuda do irmão mais velho?

- Não brinque, Sesshoumaru. O que eu tenho pra falar é importante... pelo menos pra mim...

A ultima parte ele disse num sussurro, o que não passou despercebido de Sesshoumaru, que comentou:

- Inuyasha, você não aprende nunca.

- Como é que é? õ.o

- Inuyasha... você é um idiota.

- Eu... sei... **(N/A: Extra, extra: Inuyasha assume que é um idiota!!! Essas fics estão cada vez mais doidas TT)**

Sesshoumaru percebeu que ele estava realmente abalado...o motivo, já adivinhara...seria por causa daquela mulher, a Kagome...provavelmente algo aconteceu com ela na luta contra Naraku...

- Se pensa que eu irei usar minha Tenseiga para ajudá-lo... está muito enganado.

- O... o quê?

- A menos que... faça algo em troca... - Sesshoumaru disse cerrando os olhos e rindo internamente por provocar seu "irmão mais novo".

- Ora, seu desgraçado...

- Inuyasha... eu entendi muito bem o que houve... deve ser aquela mulher que anda com você. A Kagome... estou certo?

- Como?? E... eu não tenho que te dar satisfações, mas... preciso da Tenseiga - ele disse derrotado - O que quer Sesshoumaru?

- Três dias...

- Como? oo

- Te dou três dias para encontrar a Rosa Maldita...

- Rosa Maldita? õo

- Inuyasha... Essa Rosa é possuída por uma alma de um youkai fortíssimo... ela se encontra na parte mais densa e distante dessa floresta... só cabe a você achar...

- Mas...mas...seu idiota! Por quê você mesmo não faz isso??

- Simples, Inuyasha. Estou em busca do corpo desse youkai. Preciso dos dois, ou o que planejo não dará certo.

- Mas... o que você planeja? - ele perguntou incerto

- Inuyasha... Não se faça se idiota... Eu nunca iria te dar satisfações sobre o que faço ou deixo de fazer.

- Hunf... Vindo de você só poderia ser essa a sua resposta - disse Inuyasha irônico - ... Está bem... Eu faço isso...

- Muito bem... você terá que ir ao leste desta floresta e lá encontrará uma montanha chamada Hyaaku... Lá você se vira... - disse Sesshoumaru dando costas para o Inuyasha.

- Ei!!! Olha seu...

- Três dias Inuyasha...

E ele foi embora com Rin e Jaken.

- Maldição! ¬¬'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Três horas depois

-Maldito Sesshoumaru...Maldito Naraku...

Inuyasha estava a, mais ou menos, 200 Km da montanha Hyaaku, e estava cansado já...mas só pensava em uma coisa: Kagome. Ele lembrou de todas as vezes que eles brigavam... de quando ela sorria pra ele... até mesmo, daquela vez em que ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou... **(N/A: gente, convenhamos... aquilo não foi um beijo, mas foi um micro selinho ¬¬)** ele ficou um pouco ruborizado, pois ele tinha correspondido-a naquele dia...

- QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FAZ AQUI??

- Mas como assim? - disse Inuyasha saindo de seus pensamentos - Quem é você?

Ele viu um Youkai-planta de 500 metros de altura, com muitos galhos e folhas nas costas de cabeças, e seua braços eram centenas de cipós... estranho...

- EU SOU O GUARDIÃO DA MONTANHA HYAAKU E SENTI QUE TINHA UM INTRUSO!!

- Mas... a montanha não está beeeem longe daqui? TT'''

- SIM, MAS EU SENTI A PRESENÇA DE UM INTRUSO DE LONGE E VOU EXTERMINÁ-LO!!!!!!!

- ¬¬' #reação do Inuyasha#

- uú #reação do youkai#

_"Maldito Sesshoumaru...não tinha me falado de nenhum guardião da montanha..."_

De repente, ele jogou uns 50 cipós em cima do Inuyasha e ele reagiu. Pegou a Tessaiga e:

- KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - o monstro foi cortado o meio

- Hah, você não é de nada. u.ú

-Hahahahaha, isso é o que você pensa!!! KAZE NO GOKARYUU² **(N/A: desculpaaaaa, mas eu n tinha outro nome T.T)**

-AHHH!!!

Inuyasha foi jogado longe.

- Seu maldito!!! Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar brincando, toma isso... BAKURYUUHA!!!!!!!!!!**(N/A: cumé que ele conseguiu invocar a Onda Explosiva, ou Bakuryuuha, como preferirem, tão rápido? õo)**

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! EU... EU FUI DERROTADO... MAS VOCÊ VAI SE FERRAR, POIS AINDA TEM O... O OUTRO... - assim ele morre - ...

- Outro..? Maldito...esse youkai só tinha tamanho...e tenho que ir mais depressa...

Assim, ele vai pulando pelos galhos rumo a montanha Hyaaku...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No vilarejo

- Como será que o Inuyasha está? - perguntou Sango

-Ele deve estar bem - disse Miroku - provavelmente lutando contra algum youkai...

- ahh t... AHHHHHHH !!!!! Tarado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLAAAAAFT

- AII!!!!! Sango, por que fez isso??? - perguntou Miroku com a cara inchada pelo tapão que levou

- E você ainda pergunta, seu monge pervertido... VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO EM MIM NUMA HORA DESSAS!!!

- Imbecil uu - disse Shippou

- Mas eu... - ele tentou retrucar

- Sango, Miroku, Shippou... eu tenho notícias do Inuyasha... Querem saber? - Kaede interviu entrando na cabana

- Sim !!!!! - disseram em coro

- Muito bem... eu mandei alguns homens atrás do Inuyasha **(N/A: será que o inu tava tããão concentrado que não sentiu o cheiro deles? õ.o)** e descobri que ele está fazendo algo pro Sesshoumaru. Parece que ele vai pegar a Rosa Maldita, na montanha Hyaaku.

- O quê?? - Miroku exclamou - a... a Rosa Maldita??

- Sim... - suspirou Kaede

- Mas...essa rosa é única. Dizem que uma alma de youkai possui ela. Os poderes que ela tem são inimagináveis... Mas para que o Sesshoumaru iria precisar dela? - perguntou Miroku

- Hum... não há muitas coisas que se pode fazer com ela, mas se usada corretamente, pode dar muito poder a quem possuí-la.- disse Kaede

- Me diga uma coisa, Kaede-sama. O que, exatamente essa rosa pode fazer? Pois eu tinha ouvido falar nela muitas vezes e diziam que essa rosa se infiltra no corpo de uma pessoa de quem seu possuidor mandar, e matar essa pessoa em questão de segundos. Isso é verdade, Kaede-sama?

- Em termos sim, só que... essa Rosa tem vida própria. Simplesmente se essa rosa não for com a cara de alguém, ela mata a pessoa ou youkai. E vai ser dificil para ele pegar a rosa, pois ela está selada com um feitiço fortíssimo da miko de uma vila perto da montanha. Vai ser trabalhoso para ele quebrar o selo da rosa...

- Mas, Kaede-sama - interrompeu Sango - essa montanha fica muito longe? Pois poderemos ir até ela e ajudar o Inuyasha... fico com peso na consciência por que ele está tentando fazer algo pra reviver a Kagome e nós aqui, sem ajudarmos.

- Estamos ajudando sim, Sango. Cuidando da Kagome... Inuyasha me pediu isso e eu estou atendendo o pedido dele, pois ele está muito angustiado, já que...

-...Depois de 2 anos ele não conseguiu dizer a Kagome o que sentia. - continuou Miroku

- Vamos torcer por ele então...é a única coisa que podemos fazer no momento...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na floresta

Sesshoumaru estava andando, como sempre, na frente de Rin e jaken... Ele estava procurando o corpo do Youkai... Mas não queria que Rin fosse junto, pois era muito perigoso. Ele percebeu, de uns tempos para cá, como ela cresceu, tanto fisicamente, como espiritualmente, desde que ela era uma criança. Ele continuou se concentrando até que ela perguntou :

- Sesshoumaru-sama. O que Inuyasha queria? Se o senhor puder me dizer... - perguntou Rin

Jaken, que estava ouvindo tudo resmungou:

- Rin, ssssssssssua tola, até parece que o Lord Sessssssssshoumaru iria te dizer algo, ssssssssua tonta . uú

Sesshoumaru olhou com uma cara mortal para Jaken.

- Isto é uma coisa que você não tem que se preocupar, Rin - Sesshoumaru respondeu sem parar de andar .

- Mas... eu quero te ajudar...depois desses anos com o senhor, eu cresci e fico me sentindo uma inútil...- ela disse

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco surpreso. Ela não era adulta, mas agia como uma. Ele respondeu:

- Rin...

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Não pense que falando assim, como uma adulta, eu iria te dizer algo.

Os olhos dela marejaram. Ela retrucou:

- Sesshoumaru-sama... tudo o que eu quero é ajudar. Todo esse tempo...eu fiquei juntos com os dois... eu nunca fiz nada pra ajudá-los... todas as vezes que eu pedia pra ir a algum rio ou eu andar sozinha, é por que eu ia treinar arco e flecha... e eu quero, a partir de agora, te ajudar... _**mesmo que o senhor não queira minha... ajuda...**_ **(N/A: ô coragem n.n)** - ela disse a ultima parte quase num sussurro e com um pouco de temor do que seu Lord responderia.

Ele finalmente parou de andar. Olhou de soslaio para ela e falou baixo:

- Rin...estou perdendo minha paciência... Pare com este assunto.

Ela ficou surpresa, respondeu:

- Se o senhor não quer me escutar...acho que chegou o momento de eu não ficar mais com vocês. - falou ela com um pouco de tremor na voz.

Agora sim, a paciência dele esgotou-se:

-Então faça o que quiser. Não me responsabilizo mais por você, Rin.

Ela começou a soluçar e respondeu, com evidente choro na voz:

- E... então... o senhor não quer mais saber de m... mim?

Ele não respondeu.

-Certo..- ela soltou um sorriso irônico - depois... de todo esse tempo, por causa de eu querer ajudar, o senhor não quer saber mais de mim...

"_onde essssssssa menina quer chegar?"_ pensou Jaken.

- Rin... - ela olhou pra ele assustada - venha comigo...

- O... o... qu... quê??**(N/A: iiihhhhhhhhhhhhhh x)**

"_Sesshoumaru-sama?"_ pensou jaken surpreso

- Jaken... vá procurar comida e só volte ao anoitecer - era tarde mas não noite - Rin...venha.

- S... sim...

Sesshoumaru começou andar para o lado contrario da onde estava, mas fazendo algumas voltas e Rin indo junto..até que ela não aguentou e perguntou:

- Onde estamos indo?

Ele não respondeu. Ela falou baixinho, para si mesma:

- Odeio quando me ignoram ¬¬

- Cale-se. **(N/A: ui O)**

- Si...sim...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Até que enfim... achei a tal montanha.

Inuyasha estava a alguns Kilômetros da montanha, e sentiu muita energia sinistra por volta da mesma.

- Mas...o quê...?

O chão começou a tremer e teve um terremoto, Inuyasha pulou alto pra tentar escapar, mas não conseguiu...ele caiu dentro de uma fenda no chão...

- AHHH!!!!!!!!! O... O QUÊ É ISSO???

Ele caiu numa coisa dura, parecia uma proteção...

- Essa não!!!!!!!! o.o'

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUEM OUSOU ME ACORDAR??????

Inuyasha viu que caiu em cima de um youkai enorme e que ele era um youkai da terra.

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - urrou o youkai

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Se...Sesshoumaru-sama...?

Sesshoumaru levou Rin até uma parte distante da floresta, parou de andar, e virou-se, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. Disse:

- Rin... Mostre-me o que sabe.

- Co...como?

Ele foi até uma árvore velha que ali tinha, e tirou um arco e algumas flechas de trás da arvore **(N/A: da onde ele tirou? õo)** e jogou no chão perto dela.

- Rin?

- Mas... eu não...

- Mostre-me

- C... certo.

Ela pegou o arco e um flecha e ficou à uns 500 metros de distância da árvore. Sesshoumaru estava ao seu lado observando-a. Ela estava tranquila, e em posição de luta. Ele notou que ela estava nervosa, mas não por causa da demonstração com o arco e flecha, mas sim porque ele estava a observando sem parar. Ela soltou a flecha. Acertou mais o lado esquerdo da arvore. Ele chegou mais perto dela e disse:

- Rin... está nervosa, assim não vai conseguir. - disse ele.

Ele pegou nas mãos dela e segurou o arco e a flecha mirando na árvore. ele estava com seu rosto ao lado do rosto dela, sua respiração no rosto dela e isso fez com que ela ficasse muito ruborizada e nervosa. Ele notou isso, pois ela estava muito vermelha, mas nada fez. Soltou a flecha e acertou o centro da árvore. perguntou:

- Rin, por que está nervosa? Tem medo de mim? - ainda perto dela e segurando sua mão

- É..é..que...e-eu...

- Rin? - Disse ele ficando de frente pra ela. Era evidente que ele era bem mais alto que ela. Ela levantou o rosto e encontrou o olhar de seu Lord sobre si. Ficou mais ruborizada e olhou para baixo.

- Nunca abaixe o rosto quando eu falar com você. - disse ele com uma voz misteriosa.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama... - disse levantando o rosto novamente e encarando-o ruborizada ainda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

² hahaha...grande coisa... olhem a mistureba que eu fiz " Kaze no Inuyasha Gokaryuu Naruto ' ''

No Inuyasha, o mesmo usa o "Kaze no Kizu" e no Naruto, o Sasuke usa o "Gokaryuu no Jutsu" ( aquele que ele solta fogo pela boca) e eu nem sei se escrevi certo '''

Como eu sou máá

Parei bem aí (huhuh èé)

que que o sesshy vai fazer??? o.o #fazendo cara de santa#

Huahuahauhauhau xD

Vou fazer uma pergunta e quem quiser responder manda por review...

Quem aqui achou o beijo lindo, maravilhoso e inédito do Inu e da Kagome? Certo..certo... foi lindo e tal, mas foi um micro selinho... TT eu achei legal, mas faltou muuiiiitooo pra ser chamado de beijo uú

Mas a pergunta é a seguinte:

Quem que concorda comigo sobre isso, sobre essew beijo ter sido um micro selinho ? o/o/o/o/o/

No proximo capítulo:

_**" Ela não aguentará muito tempo assim..."**_

_**" O... onde estou?O... o que está acontecendo??"**_

_**" Amo...eu o amo...e quero fazer qualquer coisa para ver ele... por favor..."**_

_**" Tenho que ir!!"**_

xD

o botãozinho roxo não morde ;-;

aperta ele, vai... ; P

\/


	3. Decisão

Oláááá

A fic tá andandooo \o/

Milagreeee!!!

xDD

Legenda:

"_pensamento ou flashback_"

_**fala baixa do personagem**_

- fala

#reação do personagem#

- - - - - - - - mudança de tempo ou hora

**(N/A:nota da autora retardada T.T)**

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO mudança de lugar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 3: Decisão

Na montanha

- O... o que disse?? Eu não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras... SANKOU TESSOU!!!!!!

O monstro se defendeu com um escudo, a própria pele endurecida.

- Como??

- Seu idiota...

O youkai o atacou e inuyasha voou longe. Foi parar à uns 500 metros de distância de onde estava. Ele se enfureceu, sangue escorria de seu peito, pois tinha ido direto a um galho pontudo de uma árvore. Ele pegou um pouco do sangue:

- HIJIN KESSOU!!!!!!!! - ele gritou mirando no rosto dele.

- AHHHHHH!!! MEU ROSTO!!!

- Hah, bem feito! uú

- Chega de brincadeiras...

O youkai fez uma invocação e começou a formar um tornado gigantesco em volta do mesmo, que estava sugando Inuyasha:

- Mas... que droga é essa??? - ele gritou , já que o grande ruído do tornado atrapalhava.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! BEM FEITO PRA VOCÊ!!

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No vilarejo

Kaede e Miroku estavam na cabana em que Kagome estava. Ela estava num estado muito ruim, estava pálida, fria e parecia desidratada. até que Kaede escuta um barulho:

- Hã? Quem está aí?

Ela não viu nada, apenas olhou para Kagome. Notou que Miroku acordou **(N/A: estava de noite e eles estavam cochilando)** e ele perguntou:

- Kaede-sama, que feitiço você colocou na Kagome-sama?

- O feitiço é muito poderoso...e arriscado. trata-se de deixá-la presa na própria alma...- ela foi interrompida

- Kaede-sama!!! Isso é muito arriscado!!! Ela não aguentará muito tempo assim...

- Eu sei...mas como o coração e o espírito dela estão instáveis, se eu colocasse outro feitiço, ela provavelmente não aguentaria...

- Kaede-sama...

- Mas ela estará bem...a guardiã...

- Hein?

- A guardiã do portão... - ela começou.

- Da Alma - ele terminou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" _O..onde estou?O... o que está acontecendo??"_

" _Você está morta..."_

_" O...o quê?"_

_" Quando você estava na luta contra o Youkai maligno, Naraku, seu companheiro a acertou...lembra-se?"_

_" S...sim..."_

_" Mas ele está fazendo de tudo para te ressuscitar..."_

_" Quem... quem é você?"_

_" Eu sou a guardiã do portão da Alma..."_

_" Mas... o que que ta acontecendo? eu não to entendendo nada...nada..."_

_" Querida... você está morta. E como você não foi escolhida para ir ao inferno nem ao céu, um feitiço te segura na sua própria alma, mas sem que você morra completamente..."_

_"Kaede obaa-san..."_

_" Você vai voltar a viver...tenho certeza... não é sua hora ainda...olhe"_

_#inuyasha lutando e sendo jogado longe#_

"_ Mas...esse é o inuyasha...está lutando contra um youkai...Inu..Inuyasha!!"_

_" Você o ama?"_

_" O... o quê? #vermelha#"_

_" Quero saber se você o ama..."_

_" Por...por quê?"_

_" Pois eu posso fazer algo pra você vê-lo, mas...é um pouco arriscado"_

_" Amo...eu o amo...e quero fazer qualquer coisa para ver ele... por favor..."_

_" Está bem...a única coisa que posso fazer por você é...lhe transformar num anjo e você sair por 5 minutos de seu corpo...mas..."_

_" Mas...?"_

_" Se você não voltar em 5 minutos, exatamente...você nunca mais voltará a vida..."_

_" Cer..certo..."_

_" Ainda vai querer?"_

_" Sim..."_

_" Então... feche os olhos..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- KAEDE-SAMA!!! Olhe!!

O corpo de kagome começou a brilhar e uma luz saiu de dentro dela e foi em direção do leste.

- Mas o que foi isso?? - perguntou nervosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ahhhhhhhhhh... ma... maldito!!

- HAHAHA!! você é um fraco...como qualquer outro vem atrás da Rosa Maldita pra ter mais poder... fracos...

- Cale a sua boca!!!

- Inuyasha!!!

- Mas... mas quem que... Ka... KAGOME??

- I...inuyasha...

- Kagome... eu... AHHHHHH!!

- Não se distraia enquanto estiver lutando comigo, seu verme!!!!!

"_ por favor, me ajude..."_

- LUUUUUUUZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AHHHHHHHHH...MALDIÇÃÃO...QUE QUE HOUVEE???? **(N/A: ele não enxergava a K-chan '')**... - ele disse já fechando os olhos e se desintegrando.

- Ele...está morto... KAGOME!

- I..inuyasha...

Ela levitou até onde ele estava... Ela estava transparente, brilhando, seus cabelos esvoaçando na escuridão do céu e não chegou a tocar o chão com os pés... estava voando...

- Kagome! - ele tentou abraçá-la, mas passou pelo corpo dela - Kagome...? - ele perguntou desolado.

- Eu... eu sinto muito Inuyasha - a voz dela ecoava pelas árvores - quero lhe dizer uma coisa... eu não estou totalmente morta... Kaede obaa-san colocou um feitiço em mim para eu ficar presa em minha própria alma... mas isso não é garantia de que eu reviva e volte para a terra..

- Você vai! Tenha certeza disso... Kagome... minha Kagome...

- I..inuyasha... - ela tentava falar, um pouco corada - saiba que...mesmo que eu nunca mais volte a terra, eu vou sempre te... te amar...- ela disse enquanto uma lagrima caía.

- Kagome...

- Tenho que ir!!

- KAGOME!! Espere...eu quero dizer que...que eu ...

- Agora não!!! Até mais ver... Inuyasha

- Ka... Kagome... Espere!

Ela sumiu entre as árvores e ele ficou desolado... como poderia ficar se ela nunca mais voltasse pra terra?

- Não, eu vou pegar essa Rosa e vou entregá-la a Sesshoumaru... Tomei minha decisão... não vou perdê-la novamente... - ele falou determinado e correndo até a montanha Hyaaku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kaede-sama...

A luz voltou novamente ao corpo de kagome e Miroku e Kaede observaram surpresos

- Mas...o que aconteceu para sair essa luz do corpo da Kagome-sama?

- Eu, sinceramente, não faço ideia...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

_'' como ela fica linda corada deste jeito... mas... o que eu estou pensando?"_

Ele deixou seus pensamentos de lado e falou:

- Rin...precisa treinar mais se quiser fazer algo daqui para frente...

- Sim... Sesshoumaru-sama... - ela começou

- Sim...?

- Eu... posso te perguntar uma coisa...? - ela falou um pouco corada

- Diga

- O senhor me odeia?

Essa pergunta pegou ele desprevenido, mas calmamente respondeu:

- Por que me perguntou isso?

- É que... o senhor odeia os humanos e eu, infelizmente, sou uma também... mas...

- Isso não significa que eu te odeie, Rin.

- Co... como?

- Vamos voltar...

- Tá bom... Sesshoumaru-sama...?

- Fale.

- Estou feliz...de estar ao seu lado... - ela disse baixinho e um pouco ruborizada.

- Vamos... - ele disse friamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Maldição!! Maldição!! Maldição!! Maldição!!!!!!

Inuyasha chegou na montanha, mas não encontrou nada. Ele continuou andando até ver um pequeno vilarejo. Provavelmente não passava de 100 pessoas morando nele. Ele chegou lá:

- Olá!! Cadê todo mundo? - ele perguntou andando entre as cabanas do vlarejo e vendo que não tinha ninguém.

- YOUKAI!!!!! - alguns homens atrás das cabanas gritaram

- O quêêê??

Jogaram uma rede em cima do Inuyasha, que furioso gritou:

- QUE QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO????

- Seu youkai, suma daqui agora!!! - gritou uns homens

- Eu não vou até conseguir uma informação! - ele revidou

- informação? - perguntou um dos aldeões.

- Sim uú. Preciso saber onde encontro a Rosa Maldita...

- Deixem que eu cuido disto - chegou uma senhora de idade, provavelmente a miko do vilarejo - por que acha que alguém lhe diria algo sobre a rosa maldita?

- Eu... preciso... Não é para mim...

- hum...

Ela notou tristeza no olhar dele, parecia querer salvar alguém...

- Ela está lacrada dentro da montanha Hyaaku, no centro...

Ele não esperou ela terminar e ele saiu correndo

- Mas... miko-sama, por que disse a ele a localização da rosa??

- Hum...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No vilarejo

- YOUKAAAI!!! um aldeão gritou **(N/A: de novo? õo)**

- Saiam da minha frente - o youkai misterioso disse

- Espereem!! - gritou alguém.

- hum...

- Sesshoumaru - falou Kaede.

- Isso mesmo... onde está?

- O quê?

- Kagome...

- Hã?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iihh ..

Que que o Sesshoumaru quer com a k-chan? õo

E eu sei lá xD

Próximo capítulo:

_**"Por que estou chorando? Que idiota..."**_

_**"Vou lhe dar indicações para você chegar até lá "**_

_**"O que quis dizer com "sentir algo por mim..."? "**_

_**"Por que tá fugindo de mim...?"**_

xDD

Aperta o botão roxoooooo

\/


	4. O Inesperado

Oi gente \o/

eu peço desculpas pela demora, era pra eu ter postado outro dia, mas eu tive um problema e n deu ¬¬

pois agora, está aqui \\o//

E hj as coisas esquentam..ho ho ho

boa leitura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo 4: O inesperado

-MALDIÇÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha já estava no centro da montanha e achou a Rosa... Mas ela estava com um lacre mágico e precisaria pegá-la logo, pois só tinha mais 1 dia de prazo.

- Que raios de lacre é esse? - perguntou pra si mesmo furioso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- O que quer com Kagome?? - perguntou Kaede

Ele não respondeu. observou as feições de Kaede e simplesmente disse:

- Agora.

Ela gelou, mas atendeu o que ele "pediu".

Eles entraram no quarto onde Kagome estava, Miroku num canto e abismado quando vira Sesshoumaru, Ele colocou sua mão sobre a Tenseiga. Kaede percebeu isso.

_"Será que ele vai...?"_

Ele puxou a espada e cortou Kagome. Ela demorou uns 2 minutos e acordou fraca, quase desmaiando.

- Mas..o ...o que aconteceu..? - perguntou ela com a mão sobre a cabeça.

- Ka..kagome... - exclamou Kaede e virou-se - Muit...

- Ele sumiu. Kaede-sama... - Miroku sussurrou

Sesshoumaru havia sumido dali. Kaede se perguntou do por que dele ter revivido ela se o Inuyasha tinha que ter lhe entregado a rosa primeiramente...

_"Ele não é tão ruim quanto pensávamos..."_

- Inuyasha...cadê o Inuyasha...?

- Kagome-sama... - exclamou Miroku

- Miroku , você está bem?

- Sim...

- Cadê o Inuy...

- Ele está na montanha Hyaaku atrás da Rosa Maldita...

- Eu preciso ir até lá !! - ela falou tentando se levantar e quase caindo - Kaede obaa-san?

- Primeiro coma algo...está muito fraca, pois está sem comer nada há 2 dias.

- Sim

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ssssssessssssssssshoumaru-sssssssaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

- Não grite jaken-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama deve estar perto daqui.

- Cale-sssssssssssse Rin

- Hunf! Eu vou andar um pouco, seu chato uu

- Espere meninaa, onde você pensssssa que vai?

- tchau!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin foi até a beira de um lago e ficou refletindo todo o tempo que estava com Sesshoumaru. Ela sentou na beira do lago e colocou os pés dentro dele. Era tarde, não estava frio e ela se sentiu bem lá. Ficou pensando alto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

Uma pequenina lágrima escorreu no rosto dela.

- Mas... por quê ?... - ela perguntou secando o rosto - Por que estou chorando? Que idiota... até parece que Sesshoumaru-sama iria sentir algo por mim, além de compaixão...

- Não tenho compaixão por você, Rin. - ele apareceu de repente

- Se...Sesshoumaru-sa...sama... - ela gaguejou corada por ter sido "pega".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- KAGOME!!!!!! - Gritou Shippou indo pra cima de Kagome

- Kagome-chan!! - exclamou Sango sem acreditar no que estava vendo

- Kagome-sama...- miroku falou

- Vocês estão bem? - Kagome perguntou poreocupada - eu não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu...

- Não precisa se lembrar...só de eu lembrar eu choro - exclamou Shippou

- Claro Shippou-chan - disse ela abraçando o youkai-raposa - Pessoal... eu vou até a montanha Hyaaku

- O quêê?? - todos perguntaram

- Eu vou e sozinha... por favor gente...

- Vou lhe dar indicações para você chegar até lá - disse Kaede se aproximando

- Kaede-sama, como Kagome acordou? - perguntou Sango.

**(N/A: Gente, desculpa eu não deixei claro o que acontece. É que Sango tinha saído do vilarejo com Shippou e a Kirara, e somente o Miroku e a Kaede viram o Sesshoumaru... entenderam? èé)**

- É uma longa história, Sango - Disse Kaede

- Gente, agora eu tenho que ir... - interrompeu Kagome, constrangida com o assunto

- Kagome... não conseguirá chegar lá... é muito longe

- Eu dou um jeito - respondeu ela - pra que lado é?

- Vá a leste ... lá encontrará uma montanha,..é a Hyaaku...

- Arigatou, Kaede obaa-san...

- Leve Kirara com você, Kagome-chan

- Está bem...Tchau

Kirara se transformou e elas seguiram até leste

_" Me espere Inuyasha..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Duas horas depois, na montanha Hyaaku

- O que eu vou fazer? Mas... o que será que esta pedra faz? - disse ele tocando numa pedra junto da rosa. Tudo começou a tremer e desmoronar até que uma raiz saiu lentamente de uma fenda no chão e foi pra cima de Inuyasha. Uma luz passou por ele e atingiu a raiz.

- Mas quem que...? Ka...gome... - ele sussurrou.

- Vamos sair daqui inuyasha!! - gritou Kagome

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- E... eu... er... nã...não é nada do que está...pensando... hm...Sesshou..maru-sa...ma...

- Rin...

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Rin, que tinha se levantado, mas ela se afastou dele, andando pra trás.

- Rin?

- Go..gomen ne Sesshoumaru-sama, eu...

Ele aproximou-se mais de Rin, e a mesma andou novamente para trás e deu de costas com uma árvore.

- O... o que vai fazer...er... Sesshoumaru-sama...?

Ele não respondeu nada. Colocou sua mão sobre o rosto dela e o acariciou.

_"o que estou fazendo...?" _pensou

- Se...sesshoumaru-sama... o que vai fazer??

- Rin...o que quis dizer com "sentir algo por mim..."?

- E...eu...er...hm...Sesshoumaru-sama...eu...

- Diga-me

- Sesshoumaru-sama... - ela disse saindo de perto dele e ficando longe à uns 50 metros...

- Eu...o...a...amo...Sesshou... - ela nem terminou de falar e saiu correndo através da floresta. Sesshoumaru, num impulso pulou e ficou na frente dela cercando-a. Ele arqueou a sombrancelha e perguntou:

- Por que correu? - perguntou a observando. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos

- Er...me deixe ir sesshoum...- foi interrompida

- Porque Rin? - ele sussurrou com uma voz mais "doce".

- Eu... tenho que ir embora, sesshoumaru-sama...se...se eu ficar mais tempo perto do senhor eu não sei o que vou fazer..._**sem... ser correspondida... **_

_**"**__a audição dele xx" _**(N/A: afffffffffe ¬¬'... mancada hein, Rin TT''''''''''''''''') **

- Rin... - Ele chegou perto dela - Feche os olhos - Sussurrou e se aproximou dela...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- A montanha está desmoronando... Corre inuyasha!!!

- Certo!!

uma pedra enorme caiu na frente deles fez com que Inuyasha caísse no chão com ela nas costas... uma pedra quase caiu em cima dela. Inuyasha ficou por cima dela e a pedra ficou sobre os dois, até que tudo desmoronou...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ele tocou os seus lábios nos dela e fez com que ela arregalasse os olhos e encontrar um par de olhos dourados semi-cerrados observando-a. Ela estremeceu e não caiu graças a Sesshoumaru que passou seus dois **(N/A: Sim, vocês não leram errado n.n)** braços em volta da cintura dela. Puxou-a para mais perto e ficou um pouco desconcertado.

Ela não estava correspondendo³.

Ele começou a soltá-la devagar, mas sentiu que suas mãos seguraram sua nuca. Ele percebeu. Ela nunca havia beijado **(N/A: Quem aqui acha que o sesshy já beijou (antes do anime ir ao ar) levantem a mão \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/) **ele segurou-a mais, estava nervosa...

Ele introduziu sua língua na boca dela e fez com que ela ficasse imóvel. Ele estava indo rápido demais, pelo menos era o que pensava.

Ele se separou dela e ela estava vermelha com os olhos fechados e falou baixinho :

- Sesshoumaru-sama... eu gostei disso...

Ele a olhou e viu como ficava realmente linda corada. Falou:

- Rin...quero lhe perguntar uma coisa...

- Diga - ela falou ainda corada

- Você realmente me ama?

- Co... como? - ela virou um pimentão de tão vermelha

- Quero saber, Rin.

- Eu... sim... Sesshoumaru-sama...**(N/A: Que coraaaageeeeem \o/)**

- Era o que eu queria saber... - ele deu uma pausa - seus sentimentos são importantes para mim, Rin...

E virou as costas à ela. Ela o olhou e ficou feliz pois ele, pelo menos era o que parecia, gostava dela também.

- Me espere, Sesshoumaru-sama! - ela falou muito feliz **(N/A: mas... só isso? õo... que merreca uú)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kuso! - alguém gritou no meio de pedras e mais pedras. inuyasha conseguiu tirar a pedra de cima deles e olhou para baixo.

- Kagome...

Ela estava toda suja de poeira e desmaiada **(N/A: Coitada, só se ferra uú) **embaixo dele. Ele se levantou, um pouco "quebrado", e a pegou nos braços, chacoalhando-a

- Kagome, Kagome, acorde... por favor não faça isso comigo de novo... kuso...- ele dizia abraçando-a.

- Nã... não se pre... preocupe inuyasha... eu não vou morrer tão cedo - ela falou pausadamente nos braços dele e sorrindo

- Kagome... - ele chamou aproximando-se dela **(N/A: do ****rosto**** dela n.n)**

Ela levantou-se depressa e chamou:

- Kirara!!!!!!! Kirara!!

- Ela veio com você? - ele perguntou

- Sim - ela falou, até que viu ela ao longe. Kirara acenou pra ela e "disse" que ia embora. Kagome concordou.

- Va... vamos Inuyasha... - disse ela indo na frente, até que ele a surpreendeu

- Por que tá fugindo de mim...? - ele perguntou a uns 2 metros atrás dela

- Eu...eu não estou fugind...- ele puxou seu braço e ficaram meio que abraçados - Inu...yasha...

- Está sim... - sussurrou - Por quê?...- ele chegou perto de seu rosto - Por causa da sua declaração...?

- Inu... ya... - Ela corou e se soltou e foi bem na frente - isso não é... sim... - ela admitiu olhando para o lado - Kikyou. Você ainda a ama e eu não quero ficar te incomodando com meus sentimentos bobos e...

- Cale-se. - ele falou se aproximando dela

- Vo... cê... - ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois ele puxou-a e a abraçou:

- O... que que ta... fazendo...? - ela perguntou gaguejando.

Ele não respondeu e a apertou mais junto ao seu corpo.

- Pa...pare com isso inuyasha...não... brinque com meus sentimentos - ela falou baixinho e segurando uma lágrima... Mas o que ela não esperava é que...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

³ Desculpa, desculpa e desculpa ;; TheBlueMemory ou melhor, Christy...peguei esse pedacinho minúsculo da sua fic "Never Ending Story"..Carla no baka xx Pode me xingar uú

Respostas das reviews:

Kah Yumi: ihhh... agora vc viu né? Que bom que vc está acompanhando a fic! Bjus ;

Taisho Girl: Nossa, com esse pedido desesperado... ta aqui ó Tomara que tenha gostados. Bjão ;

Individua do mal: Oba, leitora nova... ta aqui, postadsinha viu? tomara que goste... bye ;

Hehehe... quem tá gostando da fic levanta a mão!!! o/o/o/o/o/ \o\o\o\o\o

Gomen gente por eu n ter respondido as reviews do cap. passado... agradeço aos que me mandam reviews e aos que n me mandam (será que são tímidos?) ...

Agradecimento especial à Kah Yumi, Taisho Girl,Individua dso Mal, Valeria-chan , suki-sama e ANgEl-ChAn & DarK SaMa (sabe como sou anta e tento colocar as maiúsculas em ordem T.T)poer estrarem acompanhando esta fic dessa pobre mortal

Valeu

Próximo ( e último snif,snif...) capítulo:

_**"Você é maluco?"**_

_**"Eu tenho muita sorte"**_

_**"Não... eu... preciso pensar um pouco... "**_

Bye ;

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS

\/


End file.
